Whipped Cream Revenge
by ll Forget-Me-Not ll
Summary: Artemis and Kid Flash plus whipped cream, love, and lots of revenge!...Short Song-Fics.
1. Whipped Cream, Ludo

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or the song listed.

* * *

><p>~Wally~<em><br>_

_Recognized: Kid Flash - B03_

"The Wall-Man has arrived!" KF yelled out loud to what seemed like no one. "Hello?"

Where is everyone?

"M'gann?" No answer.

"Supey?" No answer.

"Kaldur?" No answer.

"Rob?" Still nobody answered.

Really are you serious? Why isn't anyone here? What about...ugh forget it I don't even wanna think about that blonde archer!

All of a sudden a delicious smell came wafting from the kitchen. I knew exactly what it was to, "ICE CREAM SUNDAES!" I raced off to the kitchen using my super speed, but then I saw _her!_

I paused, and glared at Little Miss Rapunzel, but my eyes quickly widen at the sight of what she was doing!

Here _Artemis_ was _singing_, and _dancing_, and _smiling_, and _laughing_, and _making an ice cream sundae! _What has the world come to?

_**I want it with whipped cream on it.**_

_**Baby gimme gimme gimme your love,**_

_**'cause I'm hungry you can't keep it from me.**_

_**Lord knows you got more than enough.**_

_**Baby I-I'm fiendin' I know you got your reasons**_

_**for keeping it to yourself.**_

_**But you got plenty, honey I don't think it's funny.**_

_**Gotta give it give it give it or else.**_

_**I might just lose my mind.**_

That's when Artemis noticed me standing there gawking at her, but for some strange reason she just kept smiling, and singing. That's also when I noticed she had a can of whipped cream, she was spraying it into her ice cream sundae as a finishing touch. She stopped sometimes to spray a little in her mouth. She was teasing me I know it!

_**I think I'm entitled to your body gotta**_

_**little problem with personal space and I've been**_

_**poundin' the jaeger. My breathe and behavior**_

_**have been driving the patrons away.**_

_**I want it with whipped cream on it!**_

_**Baby gimme gimme gimme your love**_

_**'cause I need it girl oh you gots to feed it.**_

_**You can't beat the heat that beats in my blood.**_

Artemis had gotten annoyed, what with KF just standing there with his jaw on the floor. So she eagerly ran up to him and spray whipped cream in his open mouth, and just about everywhere else.

"Oh that is it, Artemis your so gonna get it! That was my favorite Flash T-shirt. It was even autographed by yours truly!" I used my super speed and grabbed the can of whipped cream from her. I also made sure to spray it in her golden locks of loose hair.

_**Yeah you got sweet lovin' still hot from the oven.**_

_**All the muffins that a man could desire.**_

_**But I'm not g-g-g-gonna give up all the money**_

_**'til y'admit you want to sit with me by the fire.**_

_**I think I just lost my mind.**_

By the time Artemis had finished singing, we were both lying on the ground in a fit of giggles. I shook the can of whipped cream, for one last victorious spray, but it was empty.

Artemis quickly stood up, and said, "Thanks for the whipped cream!" She grabbed her bowl of halfway melted ice cream, and ran off.

I looked down at the can of whipped cream, and saw the small label that read _Wallace R. West. _I frowned at the fact that I didn't have anymore whipped cream, but smiled at the revenge I was planning! _Oh she was so going to get it!_

"ARTEMIS!"

* * *

><p>Hmm should I continue it? And btw this is my very first fanfic, so please review!<p> 


	2. Crush On You, Nero

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please do me a favor and keep reviewing, you all inspired me to continue writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or the song listed.

* * *

><p>It had been an entire week, and I still hadn't gotten my revenge yet. Artemis must think I'm too dumb to try and plan anything...Well she might just be right about that. Think ,West, Think!<p>

"Wait I know who to go to!"I yelled my voice echoing through out the halls of the base.

~Robin~

"Hey!"

Rob turned around in his seat, what was that _annoying little voice_?

"Hey, Rob!"

I guess someone was actually talking to me, and it's probably Kid. That's just about when Kid ran up, how did I just know, I thought.

"What?" I asked irritated.

I had no time to sit here, and talk to Wally. After all I did have a date with Zatanna later.

"I had a question." Wally said stuffing his face as usual. "What's the best way to get revenge on somebody?"

"Depends who is it?" I asked skeptically.

"Arte."

I smiled to myself, "Oh I know the per-" I stopped, and looked down at my pair of slacks. They were covered with chili cheese fries. I started twitching, these were my _last_ pair of slacks! Pictures of my ruined date with Zatanna flashed through my mind. I tried keeping myself composed, and stopping myself from attacking Kid. That's when a plan sparked into my mind!

"Aw man, I'm sorry about your pants. Hope you didn't plan on going anywhere tonight!"Kid flashed a smile.

"Don't worry about it," I snickered at the plan I was creating, "Uhm about that revenge for Artemis, just let me take care of it. Don't worry about a thing."

"You serious man, but you don't even know why I want revenge." Kid stared quizzically at me, as if not believing a word I'd said.

"Whatever Arte did I'm sure she's going to be whelmed with what I have planned." More like _you're _gonna get what you deserve! I laughed, _Oh he was so going to get it_!

"Okay cool man."

I'll probably have to go into hiding for at least a month or longer. Just think about it, I'll have both Artemis, and Wally on my backs.

"Hey, all I need is for you to do is drag the whole team to _**Movie Night **_next Monday."

"Sure, I gotcha man, you're the best by the way!"

"I know I am!"

Now how am I supposed to get this stain out of my pants before my date, I thought silently. Oh well at least I'd have my revenge, I laughed evilly.

~Artemis~

I felt a chill go through my body. Hm that was odd, I wonder if it was Wally planning his revenge on me, all I know is it's going to be _lame_! I mean seriously what revenge could Kid Idiot possibly think of? That's when my phone began to ring.

**_How did you know 'cause I never told?_**  
><strong><em>You found out<em>**  
><strong><em>I've got a crush on you.<em>**  
><strong><em>No more charades,<em>**  
><strong><em>my heart's been displayed.<em>**  
><strong><em>You found out<em>**  
><strong><em>I've got a crush on you.<em>**

I just loved this song, _Crush On You_, by _Nero_. So I decided to let my phone ring a little longer.

**_You must have heard it,  
>from my best friend.<br>She's always talkin' when she should be listenin'.  
>Can't keep a secret,<br>to save her life.  
>But still I trusted her with all I felt inside.<br>I never knew, a rumor could spread so fast  
>'cause now the word is out<br>all over town  
>It's that I'm longing for you.<em>**

I picked up the call at the last second, it was M'gann.

"Hey guess what, girly?"

"Don't _ever_ call me girly again, or you'll give me a heart attack," I laughed, "Sooo what is it?"

"_MONDAY MOVIE NIGHT_! It's next Mo-"

"Monday, yeah I got the gist."

"Okay well everyone decided you should pick the movie!"

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Uhhh, yeah!"

"Fine then, I'll see you Monday, hopefully!"

"Hopefully?"

"Yeah, hopefully if I don't die of laughter from Wally's so-called revenge_._"

"Aw you two are so cute together!"

" ...You really think so?"

"Yeah absolutely, well I have to go talk to you later, Ice Queen!"

Hmm I wonder where she got that nickname from? I think I like just plain girly better!

* * *

><p>hehehe Don't you just love revenge?<p> 


	3. Cinema, Benny Benassi Skrillex Remix

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of the songs listed.

* * *

><p>~Robin~<p>

The night was going just as I had planned it. I'd have my revenge in no time! I just needed to work a few things out first.

_**The phone, the phone is ringing.**_

_**The phone, we'll be right there.**_

_**The phone, the phone is ringing.**_

Now I really need to change that ringtone, KF thought to himself, before answering his phone.

"'Hey, it's the Wall-Man talking, may I ask who this is?"

"Hey, Wally it's me Robin. I need just one more favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to sit by Artemis tonight, okay?"

"What, no, are you serious?"

"Do you know how whelming it was planning _your_ revenge!"

"Okay, fine I'll do it." KF grumbled.

"Don't forget you're also bringing food tonight!"

"Already got it covered!"

~Artemis~

"Hey Arte, what movie did you pick up?" M'gann asked.

"Oh it's this awesome movie about a ninja girl, who's ninja dad orders her to kill her ninja boyfriend!"

"Well you sure do have a uhm... _nice_ taste in movies." Kaldur suggested.

"Hn." Was all Superboy muttered.

"I wonder where Kid is with the food?" Robin said.

"Right here!" KF came stumbling out with everything imaginable. He had popcorn, hot dogs, pizza slices, candy, and even some ice cream!

"Wow, that's a lot of food." M'gann stared wide-eyed.

"I have a high-"

"Metabolism, yeah yeah Kid, you forgot the whipped cream." Super Boy muttered.

I started blushing really hard, remembering last Friday.

~Wally~

I looked over at Artemis she was redder than a beet. I coughed, and then said, "We ran out last Friday."

I actually don't remember to much about Friday night, but what I do remember is crazy, and almost unreal. I remember Artemis' smiling face, and long blonde hair. That can of whipped cream, and Artemis' beautiful voice.

_**I want it with whipped cream on it,**_

_**baby gimme gimme gimme your love.**_

I wish I could re-live that moment over, and over again.

"Are you going to sit down, Baywatch?" Arte said in a surprisingly light manner.

"Yeah." I sat right next to Artemis, but not because Robin had told me to, but because I really wanted to sit by her.

The movie started playing, but I wasn't paying attention to it at all. I was watching something far more better.

_**I could watch you for a lifetime**_

_**you're my favorite movie,**_

_**a thousand endings.**_

_**You mean everything to me.**_

_**I never know what's comin'.**_

_**Forever fascinated.**_

_**Hope you don't stop runnin' to me**_

_**'Cause I'll always be waitin'**_

Artemis had her long blonde hair, in a ponytail like usual. I really just wanted to reach over, and take her hair down so that it flowed in long loose waves like I knew it did.

_**You are my cinema,**_

_**I could watch you forever.**_

_**Action, thriller**_

_**I could watch you forever.**_

_**You are my cinema**_

_**A Hollywood treasure**_

_**Love you just the way you are**_

_**A cinema, a cinema, a cinema.**_

Her lips were way better than Angelina Jolie's, and for some reason I felt like tracing them with my fingers.

_**Stars spell out your name,**_

_**like in a science fiction drama.**_

_**Romance growing,**_

_**like a flower in the summer.**_

_**You always keep me guessin'.**_

_**Forever my wonder.**_

_**Hope you start undressin',**_

_**all my dreams and take me under.**_

You can't ever forget her eyes. They're a gorgeous blue, sometimes the color of the sky, and sometimes the color of the sea. No matter what color they were, I could stare into them endlessly, and just get lost.

_**You are my cinema,**_

_**I could watch you forever.**_

_**Action, thriller**_

_**I could watch you forever.**_

_**You are my cinema,**_

_**A Hollywood treasure.**_

_**Love you just the way you are,**_

_**A cinema, a cinema, a cinema.**_

Each, and everyone of her features were just spectacular. I could literally watch her forever, she was my cinema.

_**You are my cinema,**_

_**I could watch you forever.**_

_**Action, thriller**_

_**I could watch you forever.**_

_**You are my cinema,**_

_**A Hollywood treasure.**_

_**Love you just the way you are,**_

_**A cinema, a cinema, a cinema**_

_**a cinema, a cinema, a cinema**_

_**a cinema, a cinema, a cinema**_

_**a cinema, a cinema, a cinema.**_

Those few moments were when I realized, I-I might just love Artemis Crock.

The rest of the night, I didn't take one eye off of Artemis. Eventually the movie ended, and everyone had fallen asleep, except me. Artemis was starting to slide down the couch, and eventually her head landed on my shoulder. It was a perfect fit, her right there by me, where I could protect her from just about everything. My arms wrapped around Artemis, my eyes started to shut, and then the night encased us in darkness.

~Robin~

They were just too cute together, and I could see the look in Wally's eyes from here, He was falling for her, and he was falling hard. I pulled out my camera, right when I saw Wally close his eyes. I took a picture of them together, and that was all I needed. It was sent to my laptop, but I decided last minute that maybe it'd be to mean to post it to the whole world-wide web. I set my laptop down, and contemplated for a very long time on what to do. Eventually my eyes, began to flutter, and then they finally shut, and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I know it was very, uh I don't know 'romantic' there was almost too much romance, it was making me feel all mushy inside. Anyways <em><strong>"The Phone, The Phone is Ringing." <strong>_song is from The Wonder Pets. Just in case you forgot, the **"I Want It With Whipped Cream On It,"** song is by Ludo the name of it is Whipped Cream. (I know stating the obvious) Drum roll for this chapter's special song..._Cinema _by_ Benny Benassi Ft. Gary Go (Skrillex Remix)_! **SPOILER:**Also Robin's still going to be in danger from Artemis, and Kid Flash, next chapter.


	4. You Are So Beautiful, Joe Cocker

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or the song listed.

* * *

><p>~Artemis~<p>

I was slowly starting to wake up. My pillow smelt so good, I snuggled closer into it. That's when I felt my pillow begin to rise, and fall.

"Huh?" I said groggily.

I looked down, and underneath me were the colors red, and yellow, and hands were wrapped tightly around my waist. My eyes followed up the trail of red, and yellow, until I saw his face. I just couldn't stop staring at him.

His face was practically glowing. His scraggly red hair, fit his personality, amazingly, and I was just slightly jealous of his incredibly long eyelashes. It made me a little sad, because they were hiding his luminous green eyes from me, and oddly enough I really just felt like taking my fingers, and tracing his freckles, and making patterns. I could sit here all day, and just stare at his features. They were what made him,_ him_.

I began to sing ever so lightly. Loud enough so only I could hear, and quiet enough so he wouldn't wake up, or even hear me the slightest bit.

_**You are so beautiful, to me.**_

_**You are so beautiful, to me.**_

_**Can't you see,**_

_**your everything I hoped for,**_

_**your everything I need.**_

_**You are so beautiful to me**_

_**Such joy and happiness you bring,**_

_**just like a dream.**_

_**A guiding light that shines in the night.**_

_**Your heaven's gift to me.**_

"Do you really think so?"

I almost screamed out loud, but I didn't want to seem too scared. So I did the next best thing, and jumped back. I landed on something hard, and looked down at what it was. It was Robin's stupid laptop, he should really put that thing up. My eyes saw Wally's hand reaching out to me, I closed my eyes, and grabbed his hand tightly, pulling myself up off the ground. Neither of us, really knew what to do after that, so we just stared into each others eyes, for a while. Then I felt Wally's hand brush a strand of lose hair out of my face. I could feel my face heat up.

"Arte, we really need to talk."

_"Everyone report to the HP, you all have a mission."_

~Wally~

Just great, leave it to Bats to ruin everything. I looked over at Arte, there she was standing in all her green glory. I could still see her blushing. I was so close to telling her...

"ROBIN! What's wrong with the computer system? And most importantly _what is this_?" Bats yelled out.

I turned around, and looked at the large computer screen, and projected onto it was a picture of me, and Arte. I was holding onto to her, and it looked like I'd never let go too, while she just snuggled her head deeper into my shoulder.

Now, it was my turn to blush, as everyone just stared at us. They just kept staring, it was getting awkward. I looked out of the corner of my eye searching for Artemis to see how she was dealing with this, and well Artemis was being Artemis. She was muttering to herself, "He's so dead." I ran over to her with my super speed, and whispered in her ear, "Later, Beautiful, we'll get him later," and then darted back to where I had been standing before. And don't even ask how I knew it was Robin, I just did. Maybe he did it because of those chili cheese fries, but I'd said I was sorry, so that couldn't of been it.

Artemis was blushing harder, from when I whispered into her ear, and she was even trying to cover up her face. Damn, she was so beautiful when she did that.

"Robin, fix it now."

"Yes, sir." Robin went over, an started doing his thing, while Bats kept talking to us.

"Your mission: Protect the Book, and take it into downtown Gotham, for further hiding. To go into detail, the Book, has information on everyone who has ever been associated with the Shadows." Everyone stood there nodding there heads, taking in all the information.

"Artemis, you'll hold onto the Book, and the rest of you form a plan to best protect it. Dismissed." The book appeared out of a small hidden compartment, and Artemis took the Book, and left discreetly.

"Hey guys, I just though I'd say I'm sorry." Robin piped up.

"Don't think you're getting off easy, we're going to deal with you later." I glared daggers at Robin. "Does anyone have a plan?"

~Artemis~

After planning for at least a half hour about what to do, we started heading to downtown Gotham. We were taking the Bioship as close to our destination as we could.

I was so going to kill Robin, I mean who wouldn't, after what he did. I was so irritated especially since M'gann wouldn't shut up, about double dates. When truly I don't even know what was going on between me and Wally. I mean, yeah I have feelings for him, but what things ever work out with us together?

Most importantly, I think Bats has gone off of his rocker, why'd he give me the Book, but it didn't take long for me to figure that one out. It was because, all of my family members had their name written in this book, my name was even in this book, I thought sorrowfully.

"Okay this is as close as were going," Kaldur said. "Let's head out."

* * *

><p>I've begun to notice, I update about every three days, just thought I'd let you know. Thanks for the reviews, and please keep reviewing. Oh, and the song is <strong>You Are So Beautiful<strong> written by **Joe Cocker**.


	5. Have Faith In Me, A Day To Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or the song listed.

* * *

><p>~Artemis~<p>

Everyone was in their designated area, and next thing we needed to do was creep one-by-one into the warehouse. I was suppose to go in last, so that I and the Book were both protected. I crept in through the warehouse door, and all my team members were standing around me.

"Super Boy, and Miss Martian search the area down stairs. The rest of us, let's proceed." Aqualad quietly gave us orders.

We went up the stairs, Aqualad, and Robin in front of me, and KF behind me.

"I could have this entire place searched in just moments." Kid blurted out.

"Well your not doing that, your going to follow orders and that's, that." Aqualad was being pretty stern about this mission. I wonder what's got his panties up in a bunch.

That's when knives were being flung our way. "Hey, Artemis, your hair sure has grown longer!" Chesire snickered evilly.

"Wally get Artemis to the room, right over there, and keep her outta harm's way." Aqualad shouted.

"We'll take care of Chesire." Robin said, and then did his laugh, and disappeared off into the darkness.

"Come on, Blondie, as much as I wanna stay for the fight, _I have to follow orders_." Kid mimicked.

He picked me up bridal style and ran us into the closest room, Aqualad had been talking about. He set me down on the ground.

"Now where were we..."

"Kid, right now isn't the right time to be finishing our conversation, from before."

"You, know she's right _Kid Flash!_" Next thing I knew Kid was on the ground, and his head was bleeding. I backed up to the wall, and pulled out my crossbow.

"Hello, Arte how's Daddy's little girl been?"

"No. No. NO!" I screamed over, and over again. I let my arrows fly just about everywhere, but for some reason I missed every single time.

"Now that's not how you should treat your Daddy. Now answer me, where is the Book?" His hands were caressing my face, and then they lunged at my neck.

"Where is it, Arte?"

"I w-w-won't e-ever t-tell y-you."

"Oh come on, you don't want your friends to find out about our family's secrets, now do you?"

"Get away."

"No, answer me, or I'll kill Charming over there." He suddenly pulled out a knife, and held it to Kid. I started all out bawling, "No, Daddy, no, please don't."

"Where's the book?"

~Robin~

Aqualad had been fighting Chesire, and was doing pretty good. While I sent her small gifts every now, and then. By small gifts I mean some small bombs, tear gas, and a whole bunch of other things that I had stored away on my belt.

"Did the Shadows send you?" Aqualad asks her while trying to capture her in a electrifying trap.

She ignores his question, and asks her own. "How's my little sis doing?"

I can't help myself, and I blurt out "Your who?"

She spots my location, and instinctively throws a dagger straight at me.

~Miss Martian~

We found someone alright, someone with an icy attitude. I almost wanted to start doing one of my cheer routines right in front of him. Superboy tried launching himself at _Icicle Jr_. He luckily got in one punch.

"Wow my ex Artemis, punches harder than that."

"What?" Superboy and I both yelled.

~Artemis~

"Please Daddy, No." I cried with memories of past years flooding back. Memories of him beating me. Memories of him beating, and touching my Mom, and sister. He had scarred my whole family. He had ruined my whole family. That's something I'd never be able to get back, and I hated him so much for that.

"Where's the Book, Darling?"

Even if my Dad ever apologized I wouldn't be able to forgive him. Hopefully, Wally could forgive me for my past life, hopefully.

"R-right here." I slowly pulled out the Book, and threw it at him. He backed away from KF.

I ran over to him, and picked up his head, and it had dried blood all over it. I started to sing softly.

_**They've got me on the outside, looking in.**_

_**But I can't see at all,**_

_**with the weight of the world on my shoulders,**_

_**They just wanna see me fall.**_

"I won't fall. I won't, I promise. Tears still rolling down my face."

_**Have faith in me.**_

"Have faith in me, have faith in us."

_**I said I'd never let you go, when I never did.**_

_**I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it.**_

_**If you didn't have this chance, then I never did.**_

_**You'll always find me right there, again.**_

_**You'll always find me right there, again.**_

"I won't let you go, I won't let you fall, and I'll always be right by your side. I swear to you, that I will."

I leaned down, and whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry, Wally." I tasted my warm, salty tears, and thought, I am brave. _But_ _if I was brave why are was I crying so much_?

"You better not leave me, Babe." Wally croaked out. He'd been awake the entire time, but unable to move.

That's when the bomb attached to the Book, went off, and we blacked out side-by-side.

* * *

><p>The song is <strong><em>Have Faith In Me<em>**, by **_A Day To Remember_**.** Spoiler Alert:** Don't worry they're still alive, like I'd do something like that pshhhh!


	6. Just The Way You Are, Bruno Mars

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, the song listed below.

* * *

><p>~Wally~<p>

I woke up in a sterile, white room. I was hooked up to so many machines, it was terrifying. I looked over beside me, and glanced at the other medical bed. In it lay Artemis, she was also hooked up to some machines, and sleeping peacefully. I remember the last words I'd said to her, _"You better not leave me, Babe." _My mind was racing with all the details of what had happened during that mission.

I found out that her Dad was_ Sportsmaster, _but somehow it didn't surprise me. I had always known that Artemis had a dark past, something she was not willing to confront with anyone. I can only imagine the types of pain he had inflicted on her.

I couldn't stand lying in this bed anymore I started ripping off the cords, and everything that was attached to me. I tried standing up, and it didn't work out to well. I was very very weak. I ended up slipping and falling to the ground. I didn't care though, I kept trying to stand up, I kept trying to reach Artemis.

After five minutes of struggle, I finally reached her bedside. Resting on the side, I pushed back her golden hair, it was choppy, and shorter than it had been before. It must have been from the explosion. She hadn't been really smart to do that, but it was the best thing to do in her situation.

I wonder what we would do without the Book, but more importantly what had become of the rest of the team, and _Sportsmaster_?

However I couldn't really think about that too much. My mind had been taken over by one single thought.

"I love you Artemis, no matter what your past is, or what lay in your future. All I know right now is we're here in the present, and we should make the best of it." I spoke softly to her. I started to hum.

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes**_

_**make the stars look like they're not shinin'.**_

_**Her hair, her hair**_

_**falls perfectly without her trying.**_

_**She's so beautiful,**_

_**and I tell her everyday. **_

_**I know, I know**_

_**when I compliment her she won't believe me.**_

_**And it's so, it's so**_

_**sad to think that she don't see what I see.**_

_**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"**_

_**I say...**_

I know exactly how she must think of herself, it's the same for all of us. When we look in the mirror we see our scars, some of us wear them proudly, and some of us shun them. Artemis tries hard to hide her past and her scars, but eventually it all comes falling down.

_**When I see your face**_

_**there's not a thing that I would change,**_

_**'Cause you're amazing**_

_**just the way you are.**_

_**And when you smile,**_

_**the whole world stops and stares for a while.**_

_**'Cause girl you're amazing **_

_**just the way you are.**_

Artemis' smile was rare, but everlasting. Her smile was something you could never forget it, once you see it you want her to wear it all the time.

_**Her lips, her lips**_

_**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh**_

_**she hates but I think it's so sexy.**_

_**She's so beautiful,**_

_**and I tell her everyday.**_

Artemis tries so hard to act as though she's the toughest person around. She tries hard not to laugh, she thinks laughter is a weakness. She's right to, because her laughter is just so captivating.

_**Oh you know, you know, you know**_

_**I'd never ask you to change.**_

_**If perfect's what you're searching for,**_

_**then just stay the same.**_

_**So don't even bother asking if you look okay,**_

_**you know what I'll say.**_

"I never thought I'd see the day you were in love." I looked up, and saw Uncle Barry.

I smiled, and asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough."

"Hey I think I hear something."

"What?" I asked worried, because of the state both me, and Artemis were in.

"It's your fans, they want an encore!"

"Aw come on Uncle Barry!"

"He wasn't lying you know." Robin suddenly walked through the medical bay's door with the rest of the team.

"How are you doing, Wally?" M'gann said cheerfully.

"Pretty good."

"How about Artemis?" This time it was Kaldur who spoke.

"I don't know she hasn't woken up yet, but she probably will if we keep talking so loud!" I said laughing.

"Shut up, I'm resting." Artemis spoke suddenly, with a raspy voice.

I looked down, and held her face in my hands, "Hey Beautiful." I kissed her straight on the lips, in front of the whole team, and even Uncle Barry. Man was I feeling crazy, or what!

"Ugh Wally, not in front of the team!" She said when we pulled away.

"What, team? I don't see any team."

In truth, the team and Uncle Barry had already disappeared the minute we locked lips. That was just like them to. I couldn't help, but laugh, and so was Artemis.

"Hey, I never got my revenge, but I think this will take care of that," I said as I kissed her again.

* * *

><p>I love all of your reviews, keep them coming. The song is <strong><em>Just <em>****_The Way You Are_** by**_ Bruno Mars._** **Spoiler:** I'm still not done with the story, because Sportsmaster, and Chesire haven't been dealt with...


	7. Blame It On September, Allstar Weekend

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or the song listed.

* * *

><p>~Artemis~<p>

"Artemis, I don't think you should do this, especially in your condition!" GA yelled at me, but I knew he was just worried.

The whole team had tried to stop me, but they just couldn't. I was going to have a _chat_ with my ex. I don't care what condition I was in, and just to let you know I was perfectly fine! I need to do this, and I have to do it while he's still in the Justice League's hands.

"Just watch my back okay." I said quietly.

He hesitated before he said, "I will, and I'll be there in seconds if anything happens."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem."

I took a deep breathe, and opened the door that led to Cameron, also known as Icicle Jr, my ex.

~Kid Flash~

"I can't believe they're letting her do this. I mean this is just crazy, what if she gets hurt?" I yelled.

"You know Artemis can take care of herself." Flash said truthfully.

"But what if she gets hurt emotionally?"

"Then you'll just have to be there for her when it's over. I'm sorry, Kiddo." Flash laid his hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you go watch the interrogation with the rest of the team?" He suggested.

I thought about it for a few minutes then said, "I think that's a good idea, and thanks Uncle Barry."

"No problem, Kid."

Just as I turned to leave, Uncle Barry said one more thing, "Just expect the unexpected while your in there."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, and then ran off to find the rest of the team.

~Robin~

"I still can't believe Chesire got away!" I yelled out loud, glaring at the scar on my right shoulder. Chesire missed me by only a few inches. I'd only needed a few stitches, and then I was as good as new. It healed pretty quickly, it was nothing compared to KF's and Arte's injuries.

"I still can't believe Artemis dated that cold prick, Icicle Jr." M'gann said.

"At least you and Superboy got him." I countered.

"I think Artemis will eventually want to interrogate Sportsmaster as well." Kaldur said.

"I think it helps her to understand that she's no longer influenced by them." Superboy said surprisingly, but he's also gone through something similar, so it wasn't too surprising.

The door flung open, and in walked an extremely mad Kid Flash. You could see the anger glinting in his eyes, but we all knew he was only worrying about Artemis.

"What's up, man?" I said, trying to spark a conversation.

"Nothing much, let's get the show on the road." He said intensively.

~Artemis~

"Who sent you to the warehouse that night?" I ask with a stoic face.

"Ay Mami, nice necklace."

"I'm not wearing one." That's when I notice what he was actually staring at. I tried hard to remain stoic, and emotionless, but a slight blush was currently visible on my face.

"Answer the question."

"I don't know, maybe if you loosen up a bit..."

"I know what your thinking, and it won't _ever_ happen." I empathized the ever.

"Aw come on, Baby."

"Baby me one more time, and I'll break every bone in your body."

"Just like you broke my heart, _Baby_." He said casually. He was seriously getting on my nerves. One word that described him: aggravating.

I reached out took hold of his hand, "Cameron just tell me, who sent you? Please Cameron you can tell me anything." I said in a loving way.

"Babe..." He said with a voice like honey.

I tightened my grip on his hand and then snapped it, the noise echoed through out the small room.

"Damn!" Cameron yelled out in pain, but he then laughed it off.

"Remember our song, love?"

Our song began to play in my mind, and my heart fluttered.

_**I can still see you standing there,**_

_**summer tangled in your hair.**_

_**First week of July,**_

_**first day of my life.**_

We'd met while training for the Shadows. It was during the hot month of July.

_**My voice shook when I said hello,**_

_**and from that word, I couldn't take it slow.**_

_**I still can't believe,**_

_**the way you looked at me.**_

He had the nerve to try, and say hello to me, and then he started to blurt out how amazing I was during training. I gave him a funny look, but he had took it the wrong way.

_**Now the nights turn colder,**_

_**your head's on my shoulder.**_

_**We do our best to pretend.**_

_**Waves get louder,**_

_**I'm lost without her.**_

_**As summer starts to end.**_

Somehow I'd found comfort in Cameron though, he understood what I was going through. We were both always trying to please our fathers. He was the only person I could trust, and then we got out first missions in winter. We barely saw each other after that.

_**We drew hearts there in the sand,**_

_**Laughed when waves erased our plans.**_

Our last night before I left the Shadows, we were at the beach. We drew hearts in the sand, and the ways kept washing them away. Eventually we had split paths that night.

"Cameron, I don't feel that way anymore, and I haven't for a while. Even though it hurts that I had to leave you with your father. I can make things better, safer just tell me what happened."

He leaned over as if to whisper in my ear, and then he kissed me right on the lips. I instantly reacted, and smacked him.

"Cameron!"

"Artemis, I'll tell you what I know, but I won't be joining you or your friends. I have a reputation to hold up." He said smirking.

I laughed, "What reputation?"

~Kid Flash~

"What the hell just happened?" I yelled.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash jealous, say whaaaa? The song is <em><strong>Blame It On September<strong>_ by **_Allstar Weekend_**. I was meaning to talk about the Book I just didn't get around to it. -.- Keep reviewing!


	8. Smile, Uncle Kracker

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or the song listed.

* * *

><p>~Kid Flash~<p>

"I'm going kill him, I'm simply just going to kill him." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Wally, Cameron was just being Cameron, and we owe him a favor. After all, he did tell us all he knew about the Shadows." Artemis reasoned.

"Bats is happy, I mean we basically just got back enough information to rewrite the Book." Robin said trying to reason as well.

"What book?" M'gann asked quizzically.

"You know the Book. That got destroyed. In our last **failure** of a mission." Robin exaggerated the sentences with pure disappointment.

"The mission was not a failure." Kaldur said directly looking at Robin.

The atmosphere in the room was tense, I think everyone just needed to take a breather. Obviously I wasn't the only person thinking that.

"Whatever I'm going to go train." Supey said loud and clear.

"I think I'll join you." M'gann said cheerfully, latching onto Connor's arm.

"I will as well, if you don't mind." Kaldur said.

Everyone started heading out the door while Artemis, and I just held hands. Robin frantically yelled out, "Don't leave me alone with them!" He darted out of the room trying to catch up with the others.

I tried looking into Artemis' eyes, but the image of _him _kissing _her _just kept appearing, it was too much. I needed to punch something, or better yet someone. Someone by the name of Cameron.

Arte looked at me with her blue luminous eyes. She took a deep breathe and said, "Look I know your mad, but his kiss meant _nothing_ to me, and it should mean nothing to you as well."

She waited for my response, but oddly enough I started to crack a smile. She always knew exactly what to say to me.

I squeezed her hand reassuringly,"You're right Babe, but if he gets within a 100 mile radius of you I will murder him."

Arte lightly punched me, "Yeah, yeah whatever. I can fend for myself you know."

"I know."

I smiled even wider, and blurted out, "Hey how about dinner tonight at Mario's Italian restaurant?" Now where did that come from?

~Artemis~

Everything was just perfect, everything felt magical, and then Wally asks me out for dinner.

My heart flutters, just as if there were butterflies in my stomach. I closed my eyes, and started to smirk, is this what love feels like?

I turn around, and face the entrance of the hallway, and walking away slowly. "Sure I'll meet you by the zeta-tubes at seven exactly."

~Kid Flash~

The minute she agreed to go I ran off to find Robin, I was gonna need help getting ready for tonight.

I smiled, only one image flew through my mind at the moment, and it was her face, her beautiful face.

I started humming a song that always helped remind me of what our love felt like. That always helped remind me of how Artemis made me feel.

**_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed._**  
><strong><em> Sing like a bird,<em>**  
><strong><em> dizzy in my head.<em>**  
><strong><em> Spin like a record,<em>**  
><strong><em> crazy on a Sunday night.<em>**  
><strong><em> You make me dance like fool,<em>**  
><strong><em> forget how to breathe.<em>**  
><strong><em> Shine like gold,<em>**  
><strong><em> buzz like a bee.<em>**  
><strong><em> Just the thought of you can drive me wild,<em>**  
><strong><em> oh, you make me smile.<em>**

"Hey Robin, mind helping me get ready for my date with Artemis tonight?"

"Not at all, and about time isn't it?" Robin laughed.

"Just walk your happy butt over here, and help me already." I glared.

"Alright then." He replied.

"You know how to tie a tie right?"

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" That's when Robin almost died of laughter from the look I'd given him.

**_Don't know how I lived without you_**,  
><strong><em> 'Cause every time that I get around you<em>**  
><strong><em> I see the best of me inside your eyes<em>**.  
><strong><em> You make me smile<em>**.

~Artemis~

I took a deep breathe, "Umm M'gann I need some help for tonight, please?"

"Of course, what's the occasion?"

"Oh just a date, with Wally." I said ever so quietly.

M'gann immediately squealed, "Whatever you do don't wear green, you wear that color waaaaay too much already. "

"I like the color purple." I suggested.

"Hello Megan, of course purple is sooooo your color. Now what to do with your hair?"

"M'gaaaan!"

"Okay, let's just leave it down." She suggested.

"That sounds good." I said.

"Ugh so much work to do, so little time!" M'gann complained.

**_You make me dance like fool, forget how to breathe_**.  
><strong><em> Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee<em>**.  
><strong><em> Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>**.  
><strong><em> Oh, you make me smile<em>**.

~Wally~

It was 6:57, I was starting to get worried. I hope she gets here soon, I'm dying over here!

"Wow your sweating like a pig!" Robin joked as he tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"Well you would be too, if..."

And then I was speechless, there she was prowling my way wearing a nice shade of purple, her hair hanging down by her hips. She was phenomenal.

"Didn't think I'd be on time now did you?" She said.

"No I just didn't think you'd come." She laughed, and all I could hear was my heart thumping in my chest.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said quietly, her eyes fluttering.

"Well let's get going, I'm starving." This time we both laughed.

I grabbed hold of her hand, and held her tightly as we walked through the zeta-tubes. Man, was I really starving!

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating in like a week, I had a major computer meltdown! The song is <strong><em>Smile<em>** by **_Uncle Kracker._** I enjoy all of your reviews, so please keep reviewing!


	9. We'll Be A Dream, We The Kings

Disclaimer: I do no own Young Justice, or the song listed.

* * *

><p>~Artemis~<p>

Here we were at Mario's Italian restaurant, and I was really surprised at Wally's manners. He'd even gone, and pulled out my chair for me.

I really love him and all, but sometimes he just does the unthinkable. I started laughing hysterically.

"What wrong? What's so funny?" Wally asks, clearly panicking.

"Nothing, just remembering old times. Like when you tripped me, and I landed in a puddle." We both laughed.

"I remember that, we were pretty rough back then." Wally said grinning.

"We sure were, remember when I tried to use you for archery practice." I laughed.

"Now that was not funny... Well maybe a little."

"Or a lot!" I said.

We sat there for quite a while, and laughed at old memories, and made some new one's in the process. Then the waiter stalked over with the food.

~Wally~

I sat there, and stared at Artemis for a while, I let her do most of the talking. I was almost in a daze when, the waiter started waving his hand in my face, "Sir your chicken parmesan."

"Oh, thanks."

I think this is the one moment in my entire life, where I don't care about food. All I care about is Artemis right now.

"Wally, is something wrong, you have touched your food?"

I laughed, "No, everything's just... amazing."

~Artemis~

I had been really surprised when Wally didn't dig into his food right away, but a few seconds later his plate had been cleared off not a speck left! I had been so distraught since we'd started talking about what'd we do in life if we weren't superheroes.

"I don't know what I'd do." I said quietly.

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"No." I said plainly.

"You'd be a singer."

I sputtered, "What?"

"You'd be a singer, and you'd be really good at it too!"

"I don't know." Me, a singer, who would have thought? Oh wait, Wally would have.

"You'd be amazing, and I could be the awesome drummer, and I guess I'll sing occasionally too."

"Well now it doesn't seem so bad."

~Wally~

Before I knew it we were out the door of the restaurant, and on the cold streets of Gotham.

"Wow it got really dark."

"Sure did, and real fast too."

"Hey let's go walk through the park for a little bit." She suggested.

"Sure, that sounds cool."

"Now what type of songs would we play in our band?"

"I don't know, I like just about all types of music."

I laughed, "Me too."

We sat down on a cool bench, and I put my arm around her, and pulled her close. Artemis started to lightly sing, but grew louder by the minute, I recognized the song she was singing, and decided to join in.

_**Do you remember the nights, **_

_**we'd stay up just laughing.**_

_**Smiling for hours at anything .**_

_**Remember the nights, **_

_**we drove around crazy in love.**_

_**When the lights go out, **_

_**we'll be safe and sound.**_

_**We'll take control of the world,**_

_**like it's all we have to hold on to,**_

_**And we'll be a dream.**_

I loved being here, with Artemis, just holding her, and sitting by her side, and I loved how amazing we were when we were together.

_**Do you remember the nights **_

_**we made our way dreaming, **_

_**hoping of being someone big.**_

_**We were so young then.**_

_**We were too crazy in love.**_

_**When the lights go out, **_

_**we'll be safe and sound.**_

_**We'll take control of the world,**_

_**like it's all we have to hold on to,**_

_**And we'll be a dream.**_

If I had a choice I would never leave this moment here in time, and I don't think Artemis would want to either.

~Artemis~

After our singing session, Wally took me home. I wasn't afraid to show him where I lived, because Wally already knew everything about me. I'm actually glad he does too, because that means there's no more secrets between us, and I hope there never will be.

"I had fun." I said quietly.

"I did too, and we should do this more often."

"Yeah we should."

Wally leaned down, and lightly kissed me, and then he was off in a flash.

I stepped into my apartment, and it was like someone had set off a bomb. There was my mom, and M'gann together. In the same room. Talking to each other.

"How'd it go?" They both asked.

"Really do you two have a club or something." I said.

"Yeah, we meet every Tuesday, and Thursday." M'gann laughed.

"He was a gentlemen, right, because if he wasn't I'll tear him limb from limb!" My mom was obviously overprotective, but aren't most parents?

"Yes, he was a gentlemen, and fine I'll give you all the details, but I'm going to bed after that." I really just wanted some sleep, but it felt nice to tell them how things went, because it was like I was replaying through my mind everything we'd done together, and I loved it.

"Okay start right when you left the home base." M'gann said impatiently.

Boy was this going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The song is <strong><em>We'll Be a Dream<em>**, by _**We The Kings ft. Demi Lovato**_.


	10. Can You See Me Now, Benni Cinkle

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or the song listed.

* * *

><p>~Artemis~<p>

I was sitting in my living room, listening to my mom, and M'gann plan my future out. Seriously it had just been one date with Wally, and they were already picking out flowers for my 'wedding.' I wasn't for the idea, but I wasn't against it either.

I was extremely tired, so I decided to lay down on the couch. I wrapped myself up in a blanket, and just as my eyes were about to close, I took a pen, and etched Artemis West on my hand. As soon as I dashed my t's, and dotted my i, I fell into a heavy sleep.

~Wally~

"So how was your night, champ?" Uncle Barry asked as soon as I'd step inside the kitchen.

"It went really well." I smiled.

I opened up the fridge looking for something good to eat, upon finding nothing, I turned around, and saw Uncle Barry snacking on some pizza slices. I tried snatching one from him, but failed.

"Still can't beat me, now can you?" Uncle Barry laughed.

"Is it just me, or are you getting slower? How old are you again?" I joked, and Uncle Barry started choking on his pizza slice.

"Hey, I'm only 40 you know!"

"Oh really I thought you were half a century by now." I laughed.

"Little Knucklehead." Uncle B murmured.

I laughed, and dashed off.

~Uncle Barry~

He's grown so much. H-He's not a Kiddo anymore, I started wailing consciously.

"That Artemis is one of the best things that's happened to you, even if you don't know it yet."

I reached down for another slice of pizza, but felt nothing. I looked down, and the pizza box was gone.

"Your gonna make an unbelievable Flash too!"

"Barry stop crying, no one can get to sleep with your wailing!" Iris yelled from upstairs.

"Okay, Iris dear." I started sobbing quietly.

~Artemis~

I woke up in my bed, and instantly my eyes went to my hand, were it still had a smeared Artemis West.

"Artemis, wake up. Artemis!" My mom wheeled myself into my room.

"I'm up." I said in a not so awake voice.

"Oliver called, he said he wanted to meet you at home base today by 10:00."

I glanced at the clock on my wall, "MOM, it's 9:45!"

"Oops, my bad," My mom started wheeling herself out of my room, "You better hurry."

"Ugh." I groaned.

~Wally~

I had woken up extra early today, and gone to train at the base. I was greeted by Connor, who was also training.

"I don't usually see you up this early in the morning." Connor said in a quizzical voice.

"Well today's the day."

"Oh yeah I had almost forgotten."

I started punching a rusty old punching bag. I didn't go at super speed, because I was afraid I'd break it.

"He leaves for court today."

"Amen."

I raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you get all religious?"

"Since M'gann did." Connor winked.

"Those girls have us wrapped around their fingers, don't they?"

"They sure do." Connor said breaking his own punching bag.

~Artemis~

I was playing my iPod, and singing to the song it played as I walked to the only zeta-tube in Gotham.

_**If I had one wish I would fly up and be a star **_

_**I would look down on you, like you've looked down on me **_

_**and mend your heart.**_

_**So look at me now as I stand up and shout.**_

_**No I'm not gonna disappear .**_

_**I am one of a kind,**_

_**I have made up my mind.**_

_**Can you see me standin' here?**_

"Hey Arte." Dick called from across the street. I nodded at him in acknowledgement, as he ran over to me.

_**Can you see me now, can you feel the crowd,**_

_**Can you see the light breaking through.**_

_**Can you hear my voice, can you feel my pain,**_

_**Every time you regard me with shame.**_

_**You are here right now,**_

_**dance with me right now,**_

_**Dance with me, with me.**_

Dick started talking about physics class, and I just drowned him out, and kept singing in my head.

_**We're all trapped sometimes in some kind of crazy shell.**_

_**But you never will know where the river will flow to bring you help.**_

_**So don't be afraid, put your troubles away.**_

_**No I'm not gonna disappear,**_

_**No you cannot stop me I was born to be free.**_

_**Can you see me standin' here?**_

We finally reached the zeta-tube, and Dick had finally shut up about school.

"Ladies first." He said opening the 'old phone booth.'

I took a step inside, and was on my way to the base.

~Wally~

I'd stepped into the kitchen for a bottle of water, and surprisingly there stood Green Arrow.

"Can I help you with anything?" I said in a polite tone.

"Just waiting on Artemis, I sort of forgot to tell her today is the day..."

"Oh man, are you gonna be in trouble." I said.

"I know, hey why don't you tell her?"

"Me?" I scoffed, "No thank you, I don't want to get my head ripped off anytime soon!"

"Please!" GA begged.

"Okay, okay I'll do it."

"What did I just get myself into?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can You See Me Now<em>** by **_Benni Cinkle_**, not that good of a song, but the lyrics work well with this chapter, and what's going to happen later on. Keep reviewing, you give me inspiration without giving me inspiration!


	11. Hometown Glory, Adele

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or the song listed.

* * *

><p>~Artemis~<p>

"What do you mean the court hearings today!" I yelled. I was so going to hurt someone.

"I'm so Artemis I forgot to tell you." Wally whimpered in fear, probably thinking, _why did I do this again?_

"I'm going." I said

"Going where." Wally actually asked quizzically.

"Um where do you think, to see the court case. Do you actually think I'm going to wait around here, no I'm going to watch _Sportsmaster_ get what he deserves. I don't see why they don't just send him to prison already." I said in icy tone.

I got up, and ran out of the room, to go grab my coat and keys. I turned around to see Wally racing after me.

"Hey wait up, I'm going with you!" Wally shouted. I paused did I just hear that right? I stopped, and waited for him, glad I had someone to back me up.

"Okay let's go!" I laughed, "I thought you were suppose to be fast!"

"Now that is offensive." He frowned.

We waked over to the entrance of the home base, and I immediately grabbed my motorbike.

"What is that?" Wally said, bug-eyed.

"Our ride, so let's get going."

"Is this even legal?" Wally asked, causing me to raise my eyebrow.

"Yes, now get on!"

Wally finally did what I said, and tightly wrapped his arms around me as he sat behind me.

"There's no ru-" Wally was cut off, as I revved up my bike, and we dashed off.

~Kaldur~

"I don't think it is very wise of Artemis to go." I said quietly to the team.

"I think it's the best thing for her right now." Connor said.

"I don't now what to think." Robin yawned still very tired from his mission/date with Zatanna last night.

"I think that Artemis is insane, yet this is the only thing to keep her sane at the moment." M'gann laughed at her trickery of words.

"Is she unsane, insane, or just plain sane?" Robin asks.

~Green Arrow~

"My heart goes out to you, today, little A." I hope she doesn't do anything she shouldn't, and that she doesn't get hurt. I remember when I first took her under my apprenticeship. We were riding in my car, and there was this one song playing on the radio. The minute it started playing, Artemis started singing aloud the lyrics, and it was amazing.

_**I've been walking in the same way as I did,**_

_**Missing all the cracks in the pavement.**_

_**And tutting my heel and strutting my feet.**_

_**"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?"**_

_**"No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering"**_

It was like she was opening up to me, without even having to say a word, about the things she'd gone through. It was all in her voice.

_**Round my hometown**_

_**Memories are fresh**_

_**Round my hometown.**_

_**Ooh the people I've met.**_

_**Are the wonders of my world.**_

_**Are the wonders of my world.**_

_**Are the wonders of this world.**_

_**Are the wonders of my world.**_

Artemis had been born in Star City, but she had to leave at a very young age. She had to move around a lot, to fit _his_ schedule.

_**I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque.**_

_**I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades.**_

_**I like it in the city when two worlds collide.**_

_**You get the people and the government,**_

_**Everybody taking different sides.**_

_**Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit,**_

_**Shows that we are united.**_

_**Shows that we ain't gonna take it,**_

_**Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit.**_

_**Shows that we are united.**_

I don't exactly know what it meant to Artemis, to be in Star City, this was her hometown. This is where she would have grown up, if life had been different, if life had been kinder.

_**Round my hometown**_

_**Memories are fresh**_

_**Round my hometown.**_

_**Ooh the people I've met.**_

_**Are the wonders of my world.**_

_**Are the wonders of my world.**_

_**Are the wonders of this world.**_

_**Are the wonders of my world.**_

I had taught Artemis a lot, and Artemis had taught me about the wonders of our unknown world, and civilization.

~Artemis~

I slammed open the courtroom door, barged in, and quietly took my seat. Not caring about how many people were staring at me. I locked eyes with _him_, and held them there. He was going to get what he deserved, and I was going to make sure of it.

"I'm so sorry." Wally whispered to the crowd of people, I turned around and said, "Just sit down already."

"Sorry, sorry, so utterly sorry." Man, was Wally a goody-two-shoes, or what?

"_Lawrence Crock is being convicted of the following crimes, manslaughter, first-degree murder, robbery and theft, and many, many others."  
><em>

_"Do you have any real proof that Mr. Crock here did it?"_

"_Surveillance camera's_, _and the Justice League help prove that Mr. Crock here is Sportsmaster_. _There are plenty of witnesses to Mr. Crock's acts."_

_"Witness number one, please come forward."_

_"Is it true that_ _Sportsmaster, stole your jewels, and burned down your house?"_

"_Yes, it was Sportsmaster, I can remember him so clearly."_

_"May I ask did, you every see Mr. Crock's face, when he burned down your house?"_

_"Well, um no, but-"_

_"No more is needed Mr. Rayon."_

The case went on like this for hours, and finally they each made their closing statement.

_"He is Sportsmaster, do any of you want this man, back in society?_"

_"He is Lawrence Crock, and average citizen plagued with this terrible miscommunication, he has done nothing wrong, people_-"

I couldn't take it anymore, "He's a liar, you are a liar. I am Artemis Crock, the youngest daughter of Lawrence Crock, unfortunately. I watched him, hurt innocent people, right in front of me. I watched him beat my family, and call us weak. He is _Sportsmaster_, I've seen him put on that mask a million times, just end this already, and make sure he can never hurt another innocent person." I raged on.

"I pledge insanity." He said out rightly. Man did he have a death wish.

* * *

><p>The song is <em><strong>Hometown Glory<strong>_ by **_Adele_**, hope you enjoyed this chapter... it's one of my favorites, and sorry for the cliffhanger, please review.


	12. If I'm James Dean, Sleeping With Sirens

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or the song listed.

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's P.O.V.<strong>

I had to drag Artemis out of that courtroom; she was so close to ripping him to pieces when he had said he was 'insane.' I held her in my arms, and then pushed her away, and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, and all I want you to understand right now is that one day he will get what he deserves, and he will die with the burden of his cruelty."

Artemis laid her head on my chest, and stayed there for a while.

We were perfect like this together.

"Let's go, I don't want to be here or anywhere near him ever again." She said to me, "Oh, and I love you more than you will ever be able to understand. Like seriously. I know you'll always be right by my side, and you'll be there for me when I need you the most."

"Ha maybe I understand more than you think." I whispered back to her. My breath on her neck, I kissed her right there on the spot.

We walked out those doors feeling more peaceful than we ever thought before.

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

"How'd it go?" M'gann pestered us the minute we walked through the base doors.

Wally stood behind me shaking his head. I stopped what I was doing, stood there and said, "Better than I thought it would. I didn't get lucky enough to kill him!" I laughed viciously.

Superboy said, "I can arrange that for you, just don't ask too many questions about it."

I looked at Superboy strangely"Ah I'm good, I'd like the whole world to know of his death." I laughed. Superboy sauntered off looking a bit sad since I turned his plan down.

"It's **Movie Night**! I have the newest and latest Batman movie!" Robin said bursting into the room.

"Ugh not another poorly acted, low paid movie." Kaldur complained.

"WHAT did you just say? These movies are amazing! Plus, last time I checked there's no Aquaman movies coming out in the near future or like ever!" Robin roared.

"Whatever, bird-boy." Kaldur yelled back.

"Yeah whatever, fish-boy." Robin glared. They both walked off in different paths.

"What just happened there?" M'gann asked oddly easing the tension.

"Another revenge war just started." chuckled Superboy.

"Awh I wonder if they'll become a couple in the end to!" M'gann said sounding pretty ditsy.

Everyone started laughing hysterically, while I stood there blushing.

"Well I don't think Zatanna will like the sound of that!" Wally said making everyone laugh even more.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

Superboy and I shared a look; I took up Artemis and dashed away. I wanted this one night with her, and I'm guessing Supey wanted the same thing but with M'gann.

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

Wally had ran the two of us off somewhere, when we finally stopped, I looked around. We were in his room. My heart started to skip a couple beats, wait what were we doing here. I don't think I'm ready t-to do a-anything…

He set me on his bed, and in a flash he disappeared. Where to? I have no clue. My hands were balled up into tiny fists; I was trying to process what was going on. Did he think we were ready for the next step, I mean I loved him and all. But was sex the same as love?

Ah I was going crazy!

I tried calming myself down by singing to myself.

_**They say that love is forever  
>Your forever is all that I need<br>Please stay as long as you need  
>Can't promise that things won't be broken<br>But I swear that I will never leave  
>Please stay forever with me<strong>_

My love for him would never leave, I'd love him for forever, so couldn't we wait.

_**It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
>What my dreams are made of<br>Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep  
>I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night<br>As I dream of you  
>I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love<br>It could mean everything, everything to me  
>I can't imagine being anywhere else<strong>_

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. We'll always stay the same, even if we're ever separated, he'll be with me in my dreams. Tonight we'll be okay. After all I do love him.

_**The way that we are  
>It's the reason I stay<br>As long as you're here with me  
>I know we'll be ok<br>The way that we are  
>It's the reason I stay<br>As long as you're here with me  
>I know I'll be ok<strong>_

I yawned, and dreamed of our forever after.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

I walked back into my room, juggling _many_ food items, and the TV remote, "So hey what did you want to watch?"

I looked down at my bed, and there was my sleeping beauty, she looked so peaceful, so content, I couldn't bring myself to wake her up.

I slid down the side of my bed, starting to feel pretty groggy myself. At least we were here together in this world. With a corn dog sticking out of my mouth, I started falling asleep. What a crazy day!

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ik ik ik I'm soooo dead to all of you... Don't hate me, ah go ahead and hate me! I still love you all! Please review, pretty please... I'm sorry. I'll try NOT to abandon stories ever again... no promises. Gahh this was my baby, and once again it is. It's kind of gotten crazy though, I've edited some past chapters, and any ideas for what to right about next chapter? SOOOOORY! Oh, and by the way this beeeautiful song is<em><strong> If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn<strong>_ by _**Sleeping With Sirens**_... hopefully I'll be lucky enough to get the chance to see them play at warped tour. Bye peoples... I love you...


End file.
